Puede alguien mentir al decir te quiero?
by Fenixyz
Summary: Por qué estaba allí...? Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer...? Ella le mintió, le engaño... esa mujer nunca la amó... pero por 18 años... ella la amó como a una madre.


**Por qué estoy haciendo esto? - Porque acabas de ver Enredados en la tele y llevas mucho tiempo con esta idea en tu cabezota hueca - Oye los insultos están de más - No me reclames, soy tú - Blabletsetatsa de cualquier forma porque lo debo escribir? - Porque sí y punto, ahora ponte a escribir - Ugh, como te odio...**

* * *

…

… _había llegado_ …

…

… al alzar la vista… vio la sima de aquella gran torre…

…

… _por qué estaba allí…?_

…

Mirando a su alrededor, ve ese bello paisaje natural que parece no haber sido tocado por el tiempo…

… _pero por qué estaba aquí…?_

 _No fue este el lugar donde vivió una vida miserable… donde estuvo atrapada por 18 años… sirviendo a aquella horrible mujer, que se aprovechó de su inocencia para sus propios fines egoístas?_

… suspiró…

… _por qué…? … que la hizo querer venir…? Convencer a todos en el castillo, incluso a Eugine, de que solo necesitaba dar un paseo… y luego… alejarse, "accidentalmente", de los escoltas que la acompañaron, solo para venir a este lugar…._

… sin darse cuenta había caminado para acercarse a la torre… y vio allí en el suelo… una capa… una capa… vieja… desgastada… cubierta… de tierra y lodo seco…

… _por qué estaba allí…?_

Dudó… con miedo… la toma, y la levanta… apenas nota… un extraño polvo caer desde ella…

Con la capa en sus manos la distingue mejor… sucia, rasgada, es notorio que lleva mucho tiempo tirada allí, a la intemperie…

Sujetando esa capa contra su pecho… sigue avanzando…

…

… _por qué estaba allí…?_

…

… ella sabía que esa entrada existía… esa mujer la había usado cuando ella era aún muy pequeña. Cuando creció y su cabello se hizo lo bastante largo, selló por completo esa entrada, optando por usarla a ella para entrar…

… _ella siempre la había usado…_

Tuvo que agacharse un poco, para pasar por el hueco que quedaba entre los ladrillos que recubrían la entrada.

… al ingresar… solo vio oscuridad… la luz de fuera no alcanzaba llegar hasta ese sitio…

Sujetando esa vieja capa contra su pecho se adentra más… sus ojos tardan, pero se acostumbran a la oscuridad… logrando distinguir el interior. … no hay mucho que ver… una mesa, algunas sillas… un par de puertas… que llevarían a algún sitio… y una chimenea…

… sus ojos fijos allí… una chimenea, con un elegante sillón en frente… y también un pequeño banquillo, de tamaño como para un niño…

… _-por que no puedo salir…?-_

… _-porque el mundo es muy peligroso, debes quedarte aquí donde estás segura. Recuerda, mamá sabe-_

… ese recuerdo la hace enfadarse, enfadarse mucho… el agarre a la capa se vuelve tan fuerte que parece querer romperla. … pero se detiene…

… _ve a esa niña pequeña… tan dulce e inocente… con una sonrisa correr y sentarse en el regazo de aquella mujer… quien la abraza, y la cubre a ella, y a si misma con una cálida cobija… la niña se recuesta y se acomoda en el pecho de la mujer, sonriente… cálida…_

…

… sacude su cabeza.

… mira hacia el suelo… y girando in poco la cabeza, ve las escaleras de la torre…

…

Sube hasta la sima… a diferencia de abajo, la ventana abierta del lugar permite al sol iluminar ese sitio.

… ve el lugar… ve ese cabello castaño… caído por el suelo…

Hay polvo, algo de tierra, telarañas e insectos. Ese sitio… llevaba mucho tiempo sin que alguien lo limpiara…

… _ve el lugar de la forma que una vez fue, y a la chica que allí vivía… felizmente limpiando mientras entonaba una canción para si misma…_

… ve a las pinturas plasmadas en la pared…

… _ve a una niña, algo más crecida, con las manos cubiertas de color, pintando con ellas la pared. Ve a esa mujer entrar, al ver a la niña hace un gesto de desaprobación, aunque la niña al verla solo sonríe con alegría y sigue pintando. La mujer borra su gesto y lo reemplaza con una sonrisa, antes de acercársele, y mostrarle una cesta que trae consigo. La pequeña sonríe al ver dentro de la cesta una variedad de pinturas de distintos colores._

… _-feliz cumpleaños florecita.-_

… gira la cabeza, apartando ese recuerdo… camina, procura no pisar el cabello en el suelo… ve el espejo roto caído…

… _-veo a una chica hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, ah y ahí estás tú! A ja ja ja ja-_

Gruñe molesta y alza la capa en alto, como queriendo arrojarla al suelo. … pero no lo hace… sus ojos van hacia la estantería donde yacen esos viejos libros… ahora desgastados por el tiempo…

… _ve a la pequeña niña… recostada en una cama… ve a esa mujer, leerle uno de esos libros, sonriéndole, acariciando suavemente su cabello, y dándole un suave beso en la cabeza, la niña se queda dormida mientras sonríe…_

Hojea el libro, pasando unas cuantas hojas… están desgastadas, el libro cubierto de polvo…

… _por qué estaba allí…?_

… _por qué? Por qué quería venir? Por qué seguía pensando en… esa mujer…?_

Camina hasta la que fue su habitación… está en igual estado que el resto… pero aún distingue las pinturas que hizo a lo largo y alto… a algunas el tiempo, la humedad, y la falta de cuidado del lugar las ha dañado parcialmente … más aún es capaz de ver ese símbolo… aquel sol resplandeciente, que inconscientemente había plasmado en cada una… un recuerdo reprimido de quien era ella realmente…

… _uno que esa mujer había intentado destruir. Mentiras, engaños, se había aprovechado de ella. Todo por su cabello, la magia que ella tenía._

Salió de allí sintiéndose furiosa, arrastrando esa capa que tenia en su mano regresó a la parte baja de la sima.

Al ver el cabello tendido, recordó aquel horrible día… el día siguiente a cumplir los 18 años, cuando, por fin, luego de que esa mujer intentara mentirle de nuevo, se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Supo quien era en verdad, supo que esa mujer le había mentido todos esos años, supo quien era esa mujer realmente, y el horror que siguió a todo eso…

Cuando ella mostró su verdadero rostro, la encadenó, intentó llevársela a la fuerza, intentó matarlo… A ÉL! … y luego, él se sacrificó para salvarla… y al hacerlo, acabó con ella…

Recuerda la imagen de esa mujer, gritando desesperada… y cayendo por la ventana..

Ese día había sido una pesadilla… pero fue también el día que pudo liberarse de todo, esa mujer se fue para siempre, incluso fue capaz de salvarlo a él, y luego… regresó, a su verdadero hogar, con su verdadera familia.

… _pero por qué estaba allí?_

 _Si ese lugar había sido su encierro… su jaula. Por qué estaba allí?_

 _Si esa mujer la tuvo cautiva y engañada por tanto tiempo, por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella…?_

 _Si ese lugar fue escenario del peor momento de su vida… por qué no puede dejar de ver aquellos momentos llenos de alegría…_

… _viendo a la niña jugar… a la adolescente crecer… a la joven disfrutar de lo poco que tiene… y en cada momento… esa mujer… ahí… presente…_

 _Mintiéndole, engañándola … y… haciéndola feliz…_

Toma esa capa con ambas manos… la sostiene a la altura de su pecho y la mira…

… _esa mujer la encerró… y le hizo su comida favorita… le mintió… y le dio regalos… la secuestró y alejo de su hogar… e hizo de esta torre… un hogar…_

… _un hogar falso… pero un hogar donde ella fue feliz…_

… _esa mujer no la amaba, solo quería su cabello…_

Pero ve a esa niña, a esa joven, sonreírle a la mujer, abrazarla… quererla…

… _esa mujer nunca la quiso… le mintió haciéndole creer que era su madre… y ella… ella la amo… la amo como a su madre… a esa mujer que le hizo tanto mal… pero que… la hizo feliz…_

… con fuerza sujeta la capa contra su pecho… sus ojos titilan mientras sus brazos tiemblan…

 _Esa mujer no la amaba… no la amaba…_

… _pero si no la amaba… por que la cuidó…? Por qué la hizo feliz? Por qué no simplemente la encerró en una celda… por qué le dio cariño? Por qué le cocinó? Le leyó y le dio tantos regalos…?_

… _por qué…?_

… -por qué…?-

Habla en voz alta pero algo quebrada…

… _esa mujer… nunca la amó…? … quizás no... Pero… pero ella… ella si llegó a amarla… porque la hizo feliz… le dio tanto… aún si todo fue mentira… aún si abusó de su inocencia… ella… ella la amaba…_

Cayendo e rodillas ve por todas partes a la niña, a la adolescente, a la joven, con la mujer… una vida llena de risas…

… _-te quiero-_

… -yo te quiero más-…

Habla en un reflejo ante el recuerdo de esas palabras…

… _-yo te quiero, aún más-…_

… lágrimas cayendo… apoya su rostro en la capa… y llora…

… _llora por la mujer que conoció… no esa mujer que le mintió, sino esa mujer que durante años la hizo sonreír… durante años la trato como a una hija, e hizo que la amara como si fuera su madre…_

… _llora por esa madre que una vez tuvo…_

… _-te quiero…-_

… _-yo te quiero más…-_

… _-yo te quiero, aún mas…-_

 _Porque ella no mentía cuando le decía a la mujer esas palabras…_

Siguió llorando, sujetando con fuerza esa capa… liberando el dolor que hasta ahora... no sabía que su corazón sentía…

…

… _porque puede alguien mentir… al decir… "te quiero" …_


End file.
